


Time to Ourselves

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: It didn’t take much convincing to get Aziraphale to partially undress after a bit of seduction rendered him all hot and bothered.  Crowley had seen the longing in those sky blue eyes and it had been about a century since they had been able to do anything intimate with each other.  In fact, Crowley had secretly rejoiced at finding Aziraphale here in need of rescue, in an isolated place where they could engage in a little physical fun with the help of a little demonic finagling.A short ficlet about a romp in the Bastille.  Time's stopped, why not take advantage of it?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Time to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo Call: Straightening bowtie and/or collar

_Paris, 1793_

Crowley had a hand over Aziraphale’s mouth as he thrust passionately into the angel cornered against the stone wall of his prison, breeches and stockings stripped off in order to have a little fun before Crowley started time again. He couldn’t help it. That ridiculous outfit of Aziraphale’s might have been about fifty years out of date, but something about him in that lacy shirt and those tight stockings got Crowley going in the carnal sense. And why wait? They literally had all the time in the world.

He didn’t know why he was preventing Aziraphale from crying out his desires; they were in a time bubble, separated from the rest of the world, alone with only a handful of frozen humans around them who would not know what they were up to. Maybe it was a bit of power tripping. He suggested this activity, he convinced Aziraphale it would work, and that kind of put him in charge. It didn’t take much convincing to get Aziraphale to partially undress after a bit of seduction rendered him all hot and bothered. Crowley had seen the longing in those sky blue eyes and it had been about a century since they had been able to do anything intimate with each other. In fact, Crowley had secretly rejoiced at finding Aziraphale here in need of rescue, in an isolated place where they could engage in a little physical fun with the help of a little demonic finagling.

He buried himself fully in the angel’s appreciation for the rescue. 

Crowley let up, taking his hand off Aziraphale’s mouth and placing kisses on the narrow space between his high collar and his hairline before moving around to the side to capture his earlobe and suck on it hard as Aziraphale gasped in longing. 

“Oh, Crowley!”

Aziraphale rocked against his demon lover, pushing him in further inside his tightness where Crowley’s cock hit exactly the right areas to keep Aziraphale’s passion high. His legs were having trouble holding out and his knees wanted to buckle as sexual sensations bubbled over him, very much wanted, but also very much overwhelming. He felt Crowley wrap an arm around him, the snake-like strength of the demon keeping him from collapsing into a pile of overstimulated physical sensations that would ruin everything for both of them. Aziraphale reached around to give him a thankful pat somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder. Locking his knees, he angled himself so Crowley could work with greater ease.

“Come for me, angel.” Crowley’s voice was rough in his ear, tenderness expressed now through the gentle touches of his long fingers against Aziraphale’s skin.

This time Crowley combed through Aziraphale’s curls instead of muffling his fevered cries as the angel climaxed, the music of such a passionate moment drawing Crowley into a strong orgasm as well. He buried his face in Aziraphale’s soft hair, smelling its sweetness before both of them collapsed against the wall, the cold stone holding them upright while they took a moment to recover. Crowley’s arms were currently both wrapped around the rescued Aziraphale, his head nuzzled into his shoulder with his cheek against the soft linen of his shirt. Aziraphale had a hand on his head, petting down the ridiculous ponytail from the top of his head to the silk bow at the nape of his neck. The feel of the cool stone against his forehead came as a blessed relief that helped him recover quicker. Finally, he raised his head.

“We should get dressed, my dear.”

“Yeah, I reckon we should.” Crowley sounded mournful about that prospect as if he had forgotten they still had a lunch date. 

Putting himself to rights, Aziraphale adjusted his cravat then straightened the collar of his shirt before smoothing down the lapels of the red coat he wore in place of the aristocratic one that had initially got him into trouble. Tricolour sash in place, he smiled at Crowley, who once again looked as though they hadn’t just engaged in some perverse shenanigans inside a cell of France’s most notorious prison. Crowley grinned back as he cleaned the lenses of his dark glasses and placed them back on his face.

“So,” said Crowley in the most casual tone he could muster after such an activity. “What’s for lunch?”

Aziraphale grinned at him. “What would you say to some crêpes?”


End file.
